Creepers gonna creep
by shelvacu
Summary: We have built bricktown so every part is lit! no creepers are-  sir, we have a problem
1. Creeper free?

**Creeper-free?**

"I am very proud to announce to everyone about the completion of bricktown!" I said proudly.

C_heers_

"Our walls are 10 meters thick, and all land in this town is lit 24/7! No creepers are gonna-"

"sir, Its important." whispers my attendant whispered in a worried voice

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry but I have to go now. Live happily in this new creeper-free town and remember, all the rumors about the creepers being smart and having a leader ARE NOT TRUE. They spawn, not teleport."

I hurried into the back room with my assistant.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my speech?" I said angrily

"Well, sir, there is an unlit area in Bricktown."

"James, don't fool with me."

"I'm not. Somebody built a tower with an unlit platform on top."

"But its lit right now, right?"

"No sir, we were unable to access it."

"How long until nighttime?"

"10 minutes."

"Assemble the army and keep me up to date on every detail no matter how miniscule, but keep it quiet from the public. They don't need to know about this."

"Yes sir"

Ten minutes passed, and the troops were assembled, and it was nighttime. That was when I realized the creepers must have had an inside agent. The tower was a statue of a creeper. Then, a creeper fell off. there were blocks protruding at just the right spots so it never got hurt jumping down. Everybody shot so many arrows it died before it touched the ground. _this is going better than I hoped._ Another fell. Then, all the sudden, a flood of creepers came flooding down.

"...ssssssssS-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I shouted, then ran with everyone else.

_BOOM!_ Some would call it cowardice, but staying there would be stupidity. Even if we had diamond swords, it would be impossible. As I ran, I was in utter despair. How was I suppose to kill that many creepers? The only way would be... to tell everyone the truth. That the creepers were actually a mass suicidal army. But how would we control them? What if they turned against us? That could mean death for us all, creepers and minecraftians alike. It didn't matter I had to try. If it turns to rebellion, I just hope it waits until after we win versus the creepers. I ran to the main castle and thought through a speech.

"Sir, what happened?"

"No time to explain. I need to make a public announcement. Now."

James got the message to gather up out surprisingly quickly. It seemed like the whole town was there. There probably was. Everyone knew this wasn't just an everyday announcement. I noticed the men ready to write every word I said. This would go down in history.

"Everybody! I have lied to you since the creation of Bricktown."

"I knew it!" Somebody shouted. I shivered

"The creepers are not simply randomly spawning monsters. They are a force. Their teleporters only work in dark places. They have been attacking us for a week now. This has been kept from you for many reasons, mostly of fear that you would rebel. But I no longer wish to lie. Now is not the time to rebel! If we fall into war, all creepers and minecraftians will die. We need your help. Our secret force is now inadequate to defeat the creepers. As I speak, we are under attack. Some inside agent from them has built a dark tower. Creepers are invading. They are terrorists! But we shall fight back. We shall proclaim to them that NO AMOUNT OF TNT CAN BRING US DOWN! WE ARE MINECRAFTIANS!"

There was roaring. The good kind. That meant we wouldn't have rebellion just yet. The world seemed happier right then. I waited for the crowd to quiet down.

"Gather your armor, swords, bows, and arrows! Meet here in five minutes!"

Everyone ran off back to their houses

"What did you think of that?" I said to James

"Amazing speech. Way too risky."

"What would you have done?"

"Made the secret force larger."

"You didn't see how many creepers there were. They are on their way here _now._ Recruiting forces takes time. Too much time."

"Yes, good point."

I got into my full diamond armor. I felt bad wearing diamond armor, when everyone else had iron, if they were lucky. The same moral problem had occurred before. So I had mined found and mined all the diamond myself. I reminded myself of that, and continued putting on the suit. By the time I was done everyone had come back armored and equipped. _That was fast._

"Everyone! Follow us! And make haste!"

Everyone ran, but slowly in the heavy armor. Then, a creeper appeared out of the fog. We weren't even near the statue. Then 10 more. We were getting overwhelmed.


	2. Did we win?

**Did we win?**

_ TWANG! TW-TW-TW-TWANG!_

Dozens and dozens of arrows came flying up,out, and into the creepers. Not even a single explosion yet. This went on for a surprisingly long time. _Would this be it? Would we just win with _arrows_?_ Then the _twang_s got less frequent. _Nope._

"CHARGE!" I shouted.

Every man and woman charged forward with stone swords or better. You'd think that I, being the king, would be on some steed of some sort. But no. We didn't have horses here. The only thing we could ride was a pig, which were impossible to tame. So instead I stood on a ledge, yelling orders. After a while I realized things like "Quarter formation!" only worked with trained troops. These were townspeople that briefly gave me confused glances. I had to deal with a large, untrained force.

"Nevermind! Try not to get too close!"

"...ssssssssSSSSSSSSS BOOM!"

Craters formed. I had never seen anything like it. The only advantage we had was how dumb they were. They would blow holes in the ground, which they would fall into and get hurt or die. Our people simply avoided the craters. They didn't fight strategically. They simply jumped around and exploded when someone got close. Swords clinging, explosions, nobody even knew what was happening. They just knew: stab anything green. Then, I saw him. The man wearing a green shirt. He didn't have any armor.

"James! See that man in the green? Get him some iron armor IMMEDIATELY!"

But I was too late. He was stabbed, and fell to the ground.

_ He is the first death of many. _Many. The thought pained me. _Concentrate. They're stupid. And yet where they were teleported was very strategic. It was the weakest part of town. And they had a spy. Did somebody make these? Are they programmed?_

"James! Would it be possible to capture one of the creepers for testing?" I asked.

"I wouldn't risk it sir. Not while a fight is going on."

"What about the edges?"

"I will try."

"Thank you."

The fighting went on.

And on.

There seemed to be an infinite number of creepers. They just kept exploding and being replaced. If they weren't so dumb, we would already be dead. I shivered at the thought. Then, one last BOOM roared. Only the sound of swords hitting creepers ensued. Enough people had finally figured out how to kill the creepers without having them explode. We advanced. We were finally gaining ground! Then, the statue came into view. At least, I think it was the statue. There were so many creepers coming out of it I couldn't tell if it was the same statue. Things went back to multiple explosions. If I was in a game, this would've have gotten boring. Then I realized something.

"James! Why aren't there any medics here? James?" I said.

"James is off capturing a creeper. I'm his replacement, Shaun"

_Ugg. Shaun._

"Alright Shaun, make sure there are medics on the battlefield."

"Eh, how?"

Anger burned inside me.

"GO BACK TO THE CASTLE WITH SOME OTHER MEN AND WOMAN AND GET MEDICAL SUPPLIES! THEN COME BACK HERE AND FIND ANYONE WITH MEDICAL TRAINING AND GIVE THE SUPPLIES TO THEM! _**AND HURRY!**_"

Shaun ran off. Then, all the sudden, the "statue" started to move.


End file.
